1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of sensing a touch event.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a touch panel is an input device to receive information. The touch panel calculates coordinate information of an input position at which a touch event occurs. A display device displays the information provided from the touch panel.
The touch panel may be separately manufactured and then attached to the display panel. Touch panels are classified into a resistive film type of touch panel, an electrostatic capacitive type of touch panel, and an electromagnetic induction type of touch panel depend on the panel's operational principle.